powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ergokinetic Blade Construction
The power to create bladed weapons from pure energy. Variation of Energy Weaponry, Blade Construction and Elemental Blade Construction. Also Called * Beam Blade/Sword Creation/Construction * Energy Blade/Sword Creation/Construction Capabilities User can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., from nothing or by shaping the energy. Depending on what energy the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat, including cutting through virtually anything. Applications * Death Inducement * Energy Cutting * Energy Generation * Impale * Pain Inducement Variations * Electrokinetic Blade Construction * Photokinetic Blade Construction * Pyrokinetic Blade Construction Associations * Blade Construction * Elemental Blade Construction * Elemental Weaponry * Energized Weaponry * Energy Constructs * Energy Manipulation * Energy Weaponry * Sword Beam Emission Limitations * May require a physical medium such as a hilt. * How long the blade lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Video Games Known Objects *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Star Swords (AQWorlds) *Z-Saber (Mega Man X) *Kagemitsu G4 (Sword Art Online) *Burning Blade (One Piece) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) *Chakra Blade (Naruto) *Ring-Blades (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Proto-Tool (Ben 10: Omniverse) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Energy_Blade_Bracelet_v2.png|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves which can create energy blades similar to the ones she used as Mecha Sally. GreenLantern 4.jpg|Kyle Rayner (DC Comics) is capable of constructing an energy sword from the power of his ring. File:Silver-samurai.jpg|Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) Superman_X_Blades.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) extending energy blades from the backs of his hands. Eldre_Koh_Blades.jpg|Eldre Koh (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) forming chakram-like energy blades around his hands. 725735-revolution_3_010_super.jpg|T-Infinity (Terminator 2: Infinity) Shock Rock.jpeg|Shock Rock (Ben 10 Reboot) Anime/Manga File:Ame_no_Murakumo.png|Susanoo (Akame Ga Kill!) using Ame no Murakumo to create an energy blade of high offensive power. Dioscuria (Aldnoah.Zero) Blade Field.gif|Dioscuria (Aldnoah.Zero) activating Blade Field in "complete" form. Argyre (Aldnoah.Zero) Beam Katanas.gif|Argyre's (Aldnoah.Zero) beam katanas. File:Fatal_Attraction_Double_Tomahawk.png|Victor (Buso Renkin) taking apart his Fatal Attraction into two smaller tomahawks, each with an energy blade. Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) using his Nigentō to create two impossibly sharp energy blades. File:Freeza's_Daichiretsuzan.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using Daichiretsuzan to release a deadly blade of ki that easily split the circumference of planet Namek's surface. SSR 4.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) manifesting his Violent Fierce God Slicer to impale Vegeta. Super_Saiyan_Rosé_Azure_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) creates his Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword. Zamasu_Blade.jpg|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using the God Split Cut to create an energy blade around his hand. Trunks_Forming_Ki_Sword.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) generates a blade of Ki from the broken hilt of his sword. File:Shining Finger Sword.gif|By entering Shining Gundam into Hyper Mode, Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) is able to concentrate the energy of Shining Finger and form it into his Shining Finger Sword. Itachi's Totsuka no Tsurugi (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) forming the Totsuka no Tsurugi, an ethereal energy blade. Madara's Chakra Blades.gif|Madara Uchiha's Fisrt Stage Susanoo's (Naruto) Blades of Chakra. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) creating and wielding his Ame no Murakumo. File:Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Gamma_Knife.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Gamma Knife to form an internal organ rupturing energy blade. File:Ragna_Blade_(Slayers)_1.gif|Lina Inverse (Slayers) using the Ragna Blade, a blade formed of darkness/chaos energy. File:Ryoko_Habuki_attack.gif|Ryoko Habuki (Tenchi Muyo!) Galvatron Energon Sword.gif|Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron) creating energy sword of Dark Energon. 250px-Jan_ji_sorudo.PNG|Arth (Zatch Bell!) summons an enormous energy red sword with his spell Jyan Ji Sorudo. Video Games Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) out of nothingness energy. Tabuu_Weapon_Energy_Syth_by_PirateCommando.jpg|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) out of spatial energy. Kirito's_GGO_design_for_Code_Register.png|Kirito (Sword Art Online) wielding the Kagemitsu G4. Zero.jpg|Zero (Mega Man) wields his signature Z-saber, a sword with a blade composed of pure destructive energy. It is also capable of taking the form of various elements. Live Television/Movies Horn_Katana.png|Destoroyah (Godzilla) generating an energy blade powerful enough to injure Godzilla from his horn. Lubdan_Lightsaber.png|Lubdan (Leprechaun) Yoda turning his Lightsaber.gif|Yoda's Lightsaber (Star Wars) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Common Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Galleries Category:Science Powers